German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking areas, for transferring a vehicle from a starting position to a destination position. The system encompasses surroundings sensors disposed in stationary fashion in order to ensure continuous tracking of the vehicle upon transfer.